super_terraria_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Great forest
West of the Sivania Lumbermill, you will see that there is a Dryad being held captive by four shady figures. You will need to defeat the shady figures and save the dryad to access the Great Forest. Recommended items for defeating Shady Figures * At least silver armor or it's variant. * At least an iron staff or it's variant. (10 iron or lead bars at an anvil) * Lesser healing potions * Any spear. * Lesser mana potion if available The Figures will not be aggressive until you strike one of them.Only the figures wielding bows will attack, while the other ones proceed to chant. A good way to approach this fight is the use a fully charged alternate staff attack. (holding down right click until gauge is full, then releasing.) Using the rest of your mana, defeat one of the archers with the staff. Try your best to evade the arrows during this process. Now that one is down, you can approach the other one with the spear. The continuous damage from the spear attacks will leave the archer unable to shoot, making this an easy kill. Finish off the remaining cultists then speak to the freed dryad. The dryad, named elysia will tell you enter the Great Forest and speak to her there. Press the up arrow key at the spot where she was being held to transfer over. Into the Forest When you enter the forest, you will notice that instead of it looking great, it seems to actually be dying. Run east and speak to elysia. You find out that the forest was once thriving but the cultists tried to convert it to corruption, but created this result from failing. Elysia tells you that she will try to revive the forest and that you will need to protect her. The same items will be recommended from the last cultist fight when you - -----------------------------'entrance ⤴ --------- '''had to save Elysia..Accept the quest and the first two figures wielding bows will spawn to the left and right of Elysia, strike them down with staff and melee. Next, two mages will spawn, take them down in the same manner. Finally, you will see an odd figure spawn to the left of Elysia that is talking about being a monster. Strike it to witness it turn into a corruptor! Even with the full silver armor, the corruptor can still hit around 25 on you. To make this fight easy, just use the spear to keep it at bay. After you defeat the corruptor, speak to Elysia to find out that she was unable to restore the forest,but was able to purge the corruption from this part of the forest. You will also find out that the mastermind is a wizard named Tim. On the bright side, the ritual that Elysia did produces the magical leaf.Claim your reward of the magical leaf, which allows you to slow fall and catch wind from air vents, specifically in the pyramid to the west of the Ferrousanguis Outpost, and +5 hp. Elysia also requests that you tell her about any info or clues that you have on Tim. Using the leaf, you may now venture into the depths of the pyramid. '''Potential Bugs' When saving the dryad, if you one hit one of the figures, it will not aggro them. ' Notes' If any information in this guide is inaccurate, please do edit it and if possible even add on to this guide, thanks! ' '